


A Spider And An Ex-Assassin Walk Into A Dark Alley

by _crime lord_ (goddamnit_cherik)



Series: John Wick Vs. The MCU [2]
Category: John Wick (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF John Wick, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, Gen, Gen Work, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Acts Like a Spider, Peter Parker is a Mess, Post-John Wick (2014), Precious Peter Parker, Short One Shot, this fic has a lot of explanation sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-25 04:49:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20370961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddamnit_cherik/pseuds/_crime%20lord_
Summary: After successfully eliminating seventy seven bratva members over his puppy, John Wick is ready to put down the gun and take a knee. All goes well for about two days, until something new appears in New York.John thought he was done with Tony Stark and his ilk. How very wrong he was.





	A Spider And An Ex-Assassin Walk Into A Dark Alley

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot is part of a series, so if you haven't read part one I suggest you do that now. See you soon. For all y'all that have read it, get ready for some cracky fluff.

**John's P.O.V.**

The first time John Wick saw Spider-Man was on TV. 

It was a blurry video of a battle between the aforementioned Spider-Man and the other costumed heroes at an airport. Apparently some kind of schism had occurred between the superheroes of the world. They were fighting over some new law; what that law entailed...John didn't know. 

And John didn't really care. 

After his experience with Tony Stark back in the late 90s and the sudden new influx of super powered people, John found himself largely apathetic towards the whole "Avenger" community. What they did wasn't what he did, and what they cared about John didn't. Saving the world just wasn't on John's bucket list. 

But this Spider-Man clearly stood out from the bunch. He sounded young from what little audio had been recorded of his voice. His body was lean and lithe, not huge and bulky like most of the others. His jovial attitude and demeanor also jumped out at John. He quipped and jabbed at the combatants like they were old friends. It reeked of innocence. Innocence that John had long thought extinct.

But that hadn't been all he had noticed. John also picked out a red and gold clad man standing with the Spider and a few others. _Iron Man_, he recalled. _Tony. _

So, his old ward turned out alright in the end. He built himself a shiny suit of armor and a new outlook on life to boot. Now, whenever John saw him on TV giving a speech or organizing an event Tony felt different to him. He no longer oozed volatility and danger. Now he appeared much more stable and sure of his purpose to John. There was no more iron behind his eyes; there was only compassion now. 

But in the footage of the airport battle, John saw the compassion directed towards the Spider in particular. Even through the bad quality of the video John could feel the warmth coming from Stark to the young Spider-Man. He must have been something quite special. 

But John brushed it off after a few hours. He would most likely never cross paths with Tony Stark again, so why should he think about about his protege? The spider kid was Stark's problem. 

The next time John saw Spider-Man was when he was in New York city walking his dog. 

Dog had gotten bored with the monotony of suburbia, so his owner thought it best to take him out into the bustling city of New York. The two of them had been meandering around for a couple of hours, just taking in the sights and smells. Dog was practically prancing around the new sandbox that was the city, and it warmed John's heart. Dog's tail wagged furiously whenever some stranger bent down to pet them, and their nose was almost always buried in the sidewalk searching out all the new scents. 

John, meanwhile, had one earbud in listening to Helen's favorite 70s songs playlist. Revisiting the music that she often danced to with him was heartbreaking and heartwarming at the same time. It gave John a bittersweet tingle that he just couldn't shake.

But he brushed it off and continued to stroll down the streets with Dog. The day was a perfect mix of heat, good food, exercise, and music. It was just what John's battered body and heart needed. 

_Thwip!_

In the corner of John's eye he saw a quick flash of red and blue streak by. The blur swooped by him with a holler and landed in front of a shop. _Spider-Man. _

The hero was in the process of restraining a man attempting to run off with a stranger's bike. The would-be thief was bucking in his grip futility; Spidey's grip was just too strong.

"Hey buddy, you shouldn't be stealing bikes." He webbed the thief up to a pole and lifted the bike up with one hand like it was nothing. "Is this anybody's bike? Anyone?" When nobody answered he shrugged quite awkwardly and asked for a pen and paper from another random passerby. Next to the webbed up stranger there was the bike, with a little note asking for its owner. 

John stood still the entire time, amazed at the kid's resourcefulness. Even Dog was staring at the spandex clad boy. 

Spidey thwiped away, but John's eyes were still glued to his back. Spider-Man; he was just so affable and strikingly normal. Nothing like all the colorful, stoic, eccentric personalities John had been used to. His courtesy endeared him to John. And that was probably why he started to unconsciously follow the web-slinger. 

John watched the Spider's exploits across the city for about an hour, and it was never boring. He helped old ladies cross the road, stopped a grocery store robbery, and rescued a cat from a tree like a goddamn saint. And with every intervention he joked and chatted, further warming John to him. The kid never brutalized any of the petty criminals he encountered, and never did he ignore a wounded stranger. 

But soon it reached the end of the afternoon and thus the end of the Spider's patrolling hours. He swung into an alley and didn't reappear. John took this as a cue to approach, mind completely devoid of any other thought besides interest. 

**Peter's P.O.V.**

Peter was in the middle of taking off his costume when a dude and his dog walked into the alley. His spider sense hit him like a truck, worse then anything else he had experienced so far. Whoever had just accidentally walked in on him was dangerous apparently. 

"Woah! It's...not what you think!" Peter's voice cracked with anxiety. 

The man just stared at him, a slight expression of interest crossing his face. His dog just sniffed at the damp ground. 

"You're Spider-Man. Kinda young." Peter recognized a thick veil covering his words. Tony always used that same tone whenever he was hiding something. But what did this guy have to hide? Clearly, it was something huge; Peter's head was still being bashed with spider sense. 

"I'm not that young! And what if I told you I was just a Spidey cosplayer? There's loads of 'em." 

"There are cosplayers with actual webs to swing on?" There was a dry humor coating that response. Peter loosened up just the tiniest amount when he heard it. 

"Okay okay you got me! But please don't tell anyone! I need to keep my identity secret, or my family could be put in serious danger. You get that, right?" Peter emphasized the fact that he had a family. Sympathy was always a safe play. 

It seemed to work. The man's face slackened just a little. "Right. And I wasn't going to expose you anyway." 

"You weren't?" Another voice crack. 

"Why would I? Tony would just get pissed at me." There was that dry humor again. 

Peter gaped. "_You _know Tony Stark? Who are you?" 

"No one you would have heard of. I met Stark back in the 90s." 

"Wow. What was he like back then?" Peter was now genuinely interested in hearing the stranger's response, despite the fact that his identity was now exposed. 

"Same as now, but much more of a degenerate." 

This time Peter openly laughed. "I guess I always knew he was a party animal...but a _degenerate?"_

"The most depraved asshole I'd ever met, if you call that being a degenerate." 

"Oh gosh, he's got some explaining to do. But how'd you meet him if he was such a gross guy back then?" Peter's spider sense had quieted considerably during his conversation with the bearded stranger to the point where it was only slightly annoying. But his question seemed to stir something within the stranger. That something hid his eyes in a shadow that aggravated Peter's spider sense. 

"I used to be his bodyguard." 

"His bodyguard? So he was in danger and he hired you?" Peter was curious now and had to know. 

"In danger, yes. Hired me, no. Happy Hogan hired me." 

"Happy? I know him! He never answers my texts though." 

Peter's bogus attempt at a joke lifted the dark veil that covered the stranger's eyes, thank goodness. 

"He paid me and I moved on. Never saw him since then." 

"You've never wanted to though? He's Iron Man now!" The Stranger's eyebrow quirked in reaction. 

"I've never been interested in _Iron Man. _I've been interested in the person underneath the suit." Was it just him or could Peter detect longing in his voice? 

"Well yeah, Mr. Stark has always been super cool. He doesn't need the suit to be a hero!" 

The stranger softened suddenly. It was refreshing to see real emotion light up his features. 

"Yes. He is a real hero. Like you." 

Peter was struck by the earnestness in his voice. He really thought he was a hero? But while Peter was mulling it over the stranger approached him. Within seconds he was within spitting distance. 

"Nice to meet you Spider-Man." He extended his hand. 

Peter shook it without protest from his spider sense, which had finally been silenced. 

"Nice to meet you Mr...?" 

"Wick. John Wick." 


End file.
